The Volkomanis (Episode)
is the 14th episode of Ahmad's Fred 40: The New Life. Plot Wierd aliens were working on a giant Machine. They got Small Machines. Many others brought large containers. Alien: Nanochips and Nanites order arrived. Suddenly, A Container broke and Nanomech, Dark Humungousaur and Shortstuff emerged. Shortstuff switched to Scorch while Nanomech turned Feedback and Dark Humungousaur Four Arms. Alien: Report to. Leader!! Several Aliens ran away. The good Guys beat them up. Suddenly, A Large Gold Alien charged in. The Alien punched Four Arms flying. Four Arms fell and reverted back, unconscious. Theme Song! Scorch blasted Fire at the Alien. Feedback shot Electric Blasts at it. The Alien grabbed them both and slammed them together. They both reverted unconscious. The Aliens put them in a Large Container and efected it towards space. At Ahmadium, Merielle, Linus, Ziad and Oussama were near a Large SpacePort (Air Port for Spcace). Ziad: Took'em long enough. Oussama: What do we do? Merielle: I think we should follow them. Oussama: That won't be safe. Linus: There is an escape Pod. They ran to the ship. Their Ship launched into Space. Meanwhile, Ahmad woke up in the pod. Suddenly, An Asteroid was about to hit the pod. The Ship blasted the Asteroid. The Ship opened it's door for the pod to enter. Fred woke up. Oussama opened the pod. Later: Ahmad: They ejected us into Space! Oussama: Wow. Linus: Must be painful. Omar: Too Painful I fainted. Fred: But we should strike back. Ahmad: But Fred, that's a risk. Suddenly, A Rocket hit destroying the wall making a Vortex. Omar: (transforms) Spidermonkey! Spidermonkey hung them with Webs and jumped trying to web the opening. The Opening nearly sucked Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey went Ultimate, held on with his Spider legs and with a Web. Ziad pressed a button turning on an Artifical Gravity. The Good Guys relieved. Ultimate Spidermonkey reverted back. Several Aliens (like those from earlier) attacked them through the Opening, Aliens: We are the Volkomanus. Some of you have made a crime. Ahmad transformed into XLR8 and Charged at some aliens. XLR8 kicked and punched as much as he could. Fred as Water Stream blasted Water at a Wave of Aliens. Ziad and Ousssama Absorbed the Ground and shifted their Hands into Missile Launchers. Merielle Made a Large Mana Disc and put on fire sending it at a Wave. An Alien cpatured XLR8 in a bubble. The Aliens overpowered the Heroes. Volkomanus: Since we don't know who actually did that. We will Self Destruct this Ship!!! Various Volkomanus Soldiers spread across the Ship Placing Timed Bombs. The Heroes were tied up. Volkomanus: Now, back to thee Ship! The Left everything and abondoned the Ship. The Heroes were struggling to be free. Ahmad liquefacted. He solidificated out of the ropes. Omar did the same. Ahmad took out a Knife and cut throught some of their Chains. Linus was left tied. Ahmad held him. They all ran to the Space Pods to find some Bombs in them. They threw the bombs in the ship and launched the pod. The Pod launched quickly away from the exploding Ship. TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT EPISODE... Characters *Fred Blake *Ahmad *Ziad Matar *Merielle *Linus Blake *Oussama Matar *Omar Saati Villians *Volkomanis (first appearance) **Volkomanis Mini-Leader Aliens Used By Ahmad *Humungousaur (Off-screen) *Dark Humungousaur *Four Arms *XLR8 By Fred *Shortstuff *Scorch By Omar *Nanomech *Feedback *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey Trivia *Linus, Ziad, and Omar's Ship is destroyed. Category:Episodes